Kinetic Weaponry
Weaponry classified as ‘kinetic’ are defined as firing ammunition, which is to say a physical slug or shell. Kinetic weapons are some of the most common firing arms, but their use in AA combat is debatable. Since the start of the colonial era, beam (or laser) weapons have come further into play as not only cheaper in the long-run, but more effective over large distances and more universally destructive. There are not many ways to defend yourself from a laser, but kinetic weaponry are not difficult to arm against. Fortunately, it’s still pretty cheap and effective anyways. While lasers might run cheaper for the individual, mass-arming a force with lasers can be costly when there are alternatives. Likewise, kinetic weapons can still be deadly. Melee has seen a resurgence in close-quarters combat, both as AAAs are capable of fielding such weapons, and because they likewise are capable of getting close and making the most use of them. Standard Kinetic Rifle The gold standard in kinetic ranged weaponry: rifles are common and effective. Most close-to-mid ranged rifles are automatic, but long ranged variants tend towards the single or burst side. While most can be held in one hand, longer ranged rifles are often two-handed for additional power. Variants: SMG (Close), Assault (Close-Mid), Sniper (Long) Shotgun Used in assault compositions or for close-ranged urban warfare, the shotgun has been a staple- even on ALAs. The shells can make short work of armor, and even when up against an opponent with higher quality gear, all it takes is a few well-placed shots to remind them about overwhelming firepower. Pistol Admittedly, kind of humorous to see on a giant robot: especially when they can hold a rifle with one hand already. The pistol is uncommon, but tends to be useful in unique situations, or as a back-up arm. Rifles tend to pack more power, whether it be in the close range automatic bullet spread, or in the long range actual power-per-shot. A pistol can be used for more nuanced situations: taking out power structures from a distance, disabling equipment, and surgical close-range precision. Dagger A common sight on most fielded AA, heat daggers are capable melee weapon that are easy to store, easy to use, and do not add much to weight. Higher-End Kinetic Chain Gun The rich man’s answer to the rifle. Truthfully, the feeding mechanism in a chain gun is the same in any AA rifle, the main difference tends to be more in size, design, and ammo capacity. While most rifles have clips that are designed to accommodate size and weight, a chain gun throws these design philosophies out the window. Whether through an extended ammo cartridge, or fed through an exterior attached section to the AA: these guns never really have to “reload” and cycle through bullets until their target is hamburger. Cannon (Rocket Launcher) Essentially an AA RPG or rocket launcher, ‘Cannons’ are large pieces of equipment which fire rocket-propelled ammunition. Many are designed like their hand held counterparts, and aren’t too much larger than their rifle brethren. All of them hit hard. Swords and Axes While not terribly uncommon, heat swords, sabres, and axes end on the more expensive side of things. Large, sometimes unwieldy, but effective: these are their traits. Most AA combat is done with ranged weaponry, regardless of effective range, but in certain circumstances it becomes more beneficial to use melee weapons, most if not all of which are heat based. Category:Weapons Category:Machines